


30 Day OTP Challenge

by mishanarry



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-16 01:44:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2251302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishanarry/pseuds/mishanarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warning: Angst</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Day One: Holding Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Angst

Castiel knew that this day was coming. He just never thought that it would come so soon, that life would go by so fast. But, it did. And here he was.

"Cas?" Sam cleared his throat, "He, uh, he wants to see you."

He only nodded in response, studying the fine lines that formed themselves on the younger Winchesters face. Cas remembered a time when Sam looked the youngest of them three, maybe because he was. But tonight, a stranger might guess he could be Castiels father.

Imagine that.

The angel finally tore his eyes away and stood, walking into a dimly lit room that the love of his life lay in. No matter how many times Castiel saw it, the room made him feel sad. Not because it was grey or because it was small, but because of the circumstances.

"Hello, Dean." He croaked, making his way to the right side of his bed, "How are you today?"

Dean breathed, “You know the answer to that.” He searched for Castiels eyes, his own no longer brightly lit like they were when he and Cas first met, “How’s my angel?”

"You know the answer to that." Castiel whispered, taking his hand and running it through Deans dark grey hair, "I wish I could stop this."

"Come here."

Castiel was already close, but he satisfied Dean by sitting on the space he always left just beside him, shifting slightly so that he wouldn’t tighten the bed sheets that tucked him in. His eyes lingered over to the machine on the opposite side of the bed that was, only minutes ago, helping Dean breathe.

"Don’t be angry with yourself for what you can not change." Dean finally said after a few seconds, "This is destiny, it happens to everyone."

Cas shook his head, “It’s not happening to me.”

"You’re an Angel." Dean said, coughing harshly before catching his breath, "I’m human. We knew that me growing old was one of the things we’d eventually have to deal with as time went by."

"I guess I never thought it would happen. That you would leave me." Cas gazed down at Dean’s weak form. He wasnt the young, husky, and broad hunter he once was fifty years ago. Instead, he was old and frail and unable to find the strength to fight any longer. His years were catching up on him, and there was nothing Castiel could do. But he loved him just the same.

"Do you remember the day I told you how I felt about you?" Dean softly spoke, allowing his eyes to close as he reached for Castiel’s hand, "I love you Cas. And I mean it today more than the first time I said it, and everyday after that."

Castiel let a few silent tears slip away before Dean could see them and intertwined his fingers with his, the feeling of familiarity warming his hand, “I love you too, so much. There isn’t a second that passes by where I don’t fall for you over and over again.”

Deans eyes were glossy when he finally opened them, “I want you to do me a favor.”

"Okay." Castiel squeezed Deans hand lightly, "Anything."

"I am tired, Cas. I’m so..I’m so tired. And we both know it’s only a matter of time before- you know. But I want you to promise me that you won’t let this circumstance change who you are, who I fell in love with. I need you to look after Sammy. I need you to look after our niece and her kids. I need you to find your way back to me when all is said and done. Because I know you can. I know you can do all of that for me. Do you promise?"

"Dean-"

"Promise me, Cas." Deans voice was shaking more than it usually did these days. He was tired, anyone who looked at or heard him could say that much, but he was still utterly and completely Dean. His hand was wrapped around Castiels and he refused to let go, looking at the angel with pleading eyes.

"I promise." Castiel said, bringing his lips to Deans and gently pulling him into an embrace. It didn’t last long, but he held on to it, "I promise to watch over them, and I promise to count down the days to finding my way back to you."

Dean smirked, something he never failed to get rid of, “That’s my boy.” He coughed again, this time so harshly that his breaths rasped for a few seconds before he could find a pattern again.

"Your hands are cold." Castiel realized suddenly, "Do you wan-"

"No." Dean shook his head, "I don’t need anything except for you to stay here. Don’t let go of me, okay, Cas?"

Castiel whimpered quietly but nodded, pulling his legs up on the bed and resting his head on Deans chest with his hand still tangled in his, “Okay, Dean. I won’t let go.”

And he never did.


	2. Day Two: Cuddling

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Castiel swallowed hard, doing his best to avoid eye contact with Dean as he stood on the side of his bed, “Not really.”

Dean softly groaned and sat up fully, “You should talk to me about it, Cas. I can’t help you if you don’t-”

"I had a bad dream." He took in a shaky breath, "a nightmare."

"We know that much already." Dean turned on the small lamp beside his bed and gave Cas a ‘go on' look.

"You were in it." He whispered, refusing to make eye-contact with the hunter, "We had..we just finished a hunt and..I thought we killed them all. So I kept walking and I heard you scream.."

"Cas."

"They killed you and I- I couldnt stop it Dean." Cas was full on crying now, his hands shaking as he brought them to his face, "It was my fault."

"No, No it wasnt. Com'ere." Dean stood and pulled the ex-angel to him, his hand cupped the back of Cas' neck while the other brushed his back softly, "Nothing bad is going to happen to me, you wouldn't let that happen. Just like I wouldn't let it happen to you."

Cas buried his face in Dean's neck, wrapping his arms around his waist to pull him closer, "I care about you so much."

"I know." Dean whispered, "Lets go to bed. You can stay with me again if you'd like."

Castiel nodded, remembering how just a few days ago he had the same problem and Dean let him stay. He woke up the next morning in Deans' arms and neither said anything about it, but Cas couldn't help to wonder if Dean had been thinking about that morning just as much as he had.

They climbed into the bed, Dean on the left and Cas on the right, and as if they had been doing it for an eternity, fell into each other. Dean wrapped one arm around Cas' waist as Cas laid his hands against Dean's chest, but it wasnt until he felt a pair of lips against his forehead that he allowed himself to meet Dean's eyes.

"Don't look so shocked." Dean chuckled, his voice growing tired again, "You know the way I feel about you."

"I have bad dreams almost every night." Cas blurted, "I mean, I-"

"Stay here then. Just, stay with me. That way when you wake up from the nightmares, you can see that I'm right here beside you." Dean brought his hand to cup the angels face, "Okay?"

Castiel kissed the side of Deans hand and closed his eyes, moving his head back down to the hunters chest, "Thank you, Dean."

"Anytime." He whispered back and brought Cas impossibly closer.

It didn't take long for the both of them to fall into a comfortable sleep with a soft smile on each of their faces.

~

The morning came quietly, and Castiel stirred only for a few seconds before opening his eyes, finding a pair of green ones staring right back at him.

"Morning, sunshine." Dean smirked and lazily placed his hand on Castiel's waist, "How'd you sleep?"

Cas smiled, "Very well, and you?"

"I haven't slept that good in I don't know how long." He confessed, nibbling on his lip, "I, uh, I kind of like waking up with you here."

Castiel no longer wanted to hold back, instead of replying right away, placed his lips on top of Deans. It only took a moment for Dean to kiss back and they both sunk into it, their hands roaming each others body. Dean softly bit the bottom of Cas' lip and slipped his tongue in when allowed the entrance, smiling softly when a moan escaped Castiels lips.

"I take it that you like it too." Dean chuckled after pulling away for air, "But its till early, what do you say we drift on back to sleep for a little while?"

"I would like that very much." Castiel responded with a smile, thinking about, for only a second, how grateful he was for those nightmares.


	3. Day Three: Movies/Games

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not my best but...here ya go!

If there was one thing that Dean Winchester didn’t like, it was seeing those he cared about unhappy. Especially when the unhappy person was a certain someone who he had certain unspoken feelings for…but that was beside the point. Right?  
"Okay, Cas. It’s time for an intervention." Dean walked into the bunker living room with three beer bottles in hand, "Ever since you’ve lost those wings, you’ve been doing nothin’ but mopping around."

Castiel sat up from the couch and furrowed his brows together, “Dean, loosing my grace wasn’t easy for me.”

"Exactly! Which is why we’re gonna help you forget about it." His green eyes gleamed, "Sammy! Get in here! We’re gonna play a good ol’game of Strip Poker."

“Strip Poker? Isn’t that a little weird for three guys to play together?” Sam entered the room, his hair in all sorts of places after just waking from a nap, “Unless you just want to see Cas and I naked.”

Dean’s cheeks burned as he tried to avoid the ex-angels eyes, which were staring into him as he spoke, “N-No. I just, I thought we could teach Cas how to play for future references.”

"Right." Sam knowingly eyed him and sighed, "Ill get the cards."

Dean would never admit that Sam was right. Well, about the Cas part. He would never admit that his heart was racing while telling the blue eyed wonder the rules of the game. And he certainly would never admit that he had been planning this for over three hours in hopes to see the man he was in denial of crushing on sit in only his boxers. He would never admit any of it.

"I still don’t understand the meaning of this game." Cas repeated, breaking Dean from his thoughts midway through the game. He had lost his shirt, which Dean was finding himself unable to look away from the broad and tan chest which was hiding beneath it just moments before, and now was removing his pants, "Why havent you and Sam lost as much clothing as I have?"

"Dean is very good at getting what he wants." Sam smirked, "But don't worry, I lost my shirt too." He said quickly after, trying not to allow his smile to widen at the sight of his brothers face growing entirely red.

Dean could only clear his throat five or six times before shuffling the cards once more and handing them out, "Youre just new to it Cas. You'll be making me strip in no time."

"I bet you'd like that."

"Sammy, isn't it time for you to go braid your hair?" 

"If you want me to leave you two alone, just as-"

"Goodbye, Sammy."

Sam laughed out loud before grabbing his shirt, sending Cas, who had his head tilted in confusion, a wink, and heading to his room.

"He uh, he's just tired I guess." Dean coughed and let his eyes linger on Cas' newly stripped physique, "So...uh, one more round then?"

"Its hardly fair Dean. You've only lost your socks and shoes and I'll be soon to lose everything." Castiels gruff voice was laced with confusion, "What did Sam mean, by the way?"

"I dont know what youre talking about."

"Dean."

"You know what? I think we're done with the game for tonight."

"Dean.."

"Sam's crazy, Cas. He's just trying to get under my skin."

"Dean."

"What?!"

Castiel stood, unaware of Deans wondering eyes on his body as he took a few steps forward, "I may not be an angel anymore, but I am not stupid."

"Who said you were?" Deans voice was weaker than he intended, but how could he help himself? The man he had been dreaming about was only a step away from him, almost completely naked with that damn bed-hair that suited him so well, and those piercing blue eyes staring right through him, But Dean would never admit he liked the sight of all that, of course.

"I want you to tell me the truth." Cas' voice was somehow deeper as he moved impossibly closer to the hunter, "Why did you want me to play this game with you?"

Now it was Deans turn to stand, and when he did so, all the laws of personal space were somehow lost, but neither of them cared, "If you know why, then do I need to tell you?"

"I want to hear you say it." Castiel moved his hand to Dean's chest, "And I know you want to say it too."

And so Dean kissed him. Every word that needed to be spoken was said through the way he laced his lips with Cas'. They both had wondering hands, Deans travelling up and down the ex-angles bare chest as Castiel tangled his fingers throughout Deans' hair. It was hard, then soft, messy, then sweet, desirable, then fulfilling, nothing they've ever had but everything they've ever wanted. And, oh yeah, they almost forgot about air.

"I understand now." Castiel panted, a smirk rising against his swollen lips, "All you needed to do was say it Dean, and I'd be happy to comply."

"Alright." Dean brought his hand up to Cas' cheek and stroked it lightly, "Then how about we finish the game in my bedroom?"

Instead of replying, Castiel grabbed Deans hand with his and picked up the deck of cards with the other before dragging himself and his hunter down the hall.

And as Dean followed he couldn't help but to admit that there were some things worth admitting.


	4. Day Four: Date

Castiel Novak was a lot of things.

He was smart; on top of his class for three years now with straight A’s since middle school. He was handsome; blue eyes that could make someone re-think what beauty was, dark messy hair that looked as if he tumbled out of bed, and a smile that stopped hearts. And, he was talented. He could take one look at the mountains and paint an exact replica without looking back to them once.

Castiel was a lot of things, but he wasn’t naive.

"So? What are you gonna say?" Charlie brushed a piece of fiery hair behind her ear and looked over her friends shoulder, "You should totally say yes."

Castiel didn’t respond, but bit his lip and pondered down on the piece of paper that lay on the desk in front of him instead. There was no way this was real. He was an art geek, known by only his smart boy status, and hadn’t even gone to one football game. So how did the star quarterback know about him?

Hey Castiel Cas,

I’m really nervous writing this but I’m just going to do it anyway; I like you a lot. Ive seen you around school and…I just, I wanted to ask you. Will you want to go out on a date with me?

Say yes. Please.

Dean Winchester.  
Castiel re-read the note three more times before finally sighing, “I don’t know. I mean, he’s one of the most popular guys in school. What would he want with me?”

"To bone you, obviously." Charlie spoke quickly, then let out a laugh when Cas’ face grew red, "Sorry but its true."

"I dont know. It just seems-"

"Sweet? Cute? Romantic?"

"I was going to say weird, out of character, and impossible."

She rolled her eyes in response, “You can’t keep doing this.”

"Keep doing what?"

"Telling yourself that there’s no way a good guy can be attracted to you. I mean, have you looked in the mirror lately? You’re fire!"

Castiel dismissed her comment but could feel his cheeks heat at the compliment, “Who says Dean Winchester is a good guy anyway? Didn’t he pants the water boy, uh, Chuck? Yeah, didn’t he pants Chuck in front of the entire football team just to get a laugh?”

"No, Benny did that." Charlie stated, "Dean was the one who helped the poor kid and yelled at his team for laughing. He’s one of the good ones, I swear it."

"Since when do you know so much about Dean?" Castiel eyed her suspiciously, then allowed his face to drop when a sudden realization came to mind, "Charlie.”

"Was that the bell?" She stood and tried to walk away but struggled against Castiel’s quick grasp, "I have to go to the bathroom!"

"Charlie!"

She gave up and plopped herself back next to him at the lunch table, “Okay! Fine! Maybe I talked to him a few weeks ago.”

"A few weeks- Charlie, what did you say?" Castiel already knew the answer, but needed to hear it out loud.

"Dont be mad. Hear me out." She ignored his groan and kept on, "He pulled me aside after physics and you know, I thought he’d ask for tutoring or whatever. But he asked about you. What your name was, what you liked, if the rumours about you being gay were true, all that good stuff. And then he asked if..”

"What, what did you tell him?"

"It was only after I knew for sure that he was into you!" She avoided her best friends eyes and swallowed hard, "He asked if you’d be into him and I..I kinda confirmed my ‘yes’ by telling him about your never ending crush since freshman year?"

Castiel shook his head and placed it in his hands, “I am going to smite you!”

"Oh, com’on! He likes you too! There’s no way he would go through the trouble of asking me all this information about you, begging me to spill where your locker was, and re-write that note five times unless he was serious."  
"Five times?"

"That’s what he told me. Which means it was probably more because guys lie with numbers."

"Not in this way.”

"Castiel." She leaned forward and placed her hands on his, "Listen, he told me to tell you that he’d be waiting by the bleachers after school for your answer. Just go, see him face to face, and then you can decide for yourself if that note is sincere or not."

The bell rang and all Cas’ could do was stare at the piece of paper one last time before stuffing it in his pocket, “Fine.”

"I want details!" Charlie squealed and grabbed her bag, "When you get home you better call me and tell me everything!”

Castiel struggled to run after her, “Wait, you’re not gonna come with me?” 

"To talk to green eyes? Hell no. I don’t want to ruin the moment when you say yes."

"Who says I’m gonna say yes?"

"You will." She patted his arm and twirled around, running to her class with one last, "Toot-a-loo!" leaving him alone and wondering if she was right.

~

Seventh period seemed to go on for hours on end before the final bell actually rang. Castiel truly debated on whether or not he would meet Dean or ditch him altogether, but when he reached into his pocket and felt that note, he knew he had to go.

Cas’ saw the football player right where he said he was going to be, to his surprise, leaning against the bleachers with his back facing the school. And it wasn’t until Castiel saw him fiddling with his car keys that he decided this may not be the best idea. But Dean had already turned around.

"You came." He smiled, his freckles moving across his entire face as his plump lips curled up, "I didn’t think you’d actually come."

"Well between your note and Charlie’s nagging, I couldnt say no." Castiel smirked, slightly surprised to see Deans cheeks flush with color. He cleared his throat quietly, “I have to say, I never thought that you’d be into people like..me.”

"Because you’re a dude?" Dean waved the thought off as it were a fly, but kept his sparkling green eyes connected to Cas’, "I’ve been openly bi-sexual for over a year now-"

"No," Castiel shook his head and felt a blush rising to his cheeks, "I mean people like me. A nobody, weird, quiet, not many friends..you know. Un-popular.”

Deans brows furrowed together, “Maybe this date is a better idea than I thought, because you really should get to know me. You’ll find out that I’m not like that, Cas. I…I’ve had my eye on you for a while, since you presented your painting at our talent show?”

"That was last year." Castiel whispered, but allowed Dean to go on.

"Yeah." He laughed, "You, uh, you painted a field of sunflowers. It was beautiful."

Cas’ cheeks reddened even more as he ducked his head, “T-Thank you. I’m sorry, I guess it was just hard for me to believe that you’d like me.”

"Charlie said you might say that." Cas heard Dean mumble, and before he could look up to respond, a pair of warm hands cupped his face, "Hopefully this convinces you."

And Dean was kissing him. Just like that. It happened softly at first, but as Castiel kissed him back, he deepened it with a smile. Dean licked Cas’ bottom lip hungrily and wondered why he never did this before, why he never found this angel and why he never wrote that note before, because in that moment, nothing else that happened before seemed to matter. Castiel had Dean pinned against the bleachers without a care in the world of who would see, because right now, Dean was his. Three years of crushing on the most popular guy in school was let out in this passionate kiss, too good to be true kind of kiss, but it was happening. And it was perfect.

It was Cas who reluctantly pulled away first, “You know, the kiss typically happens after the date.”

Dean tangled his hand with Castiel’s and smiled, “So, is that a ye-mmmph!”

He was cut off by another kiss, with the answer against his lips, and nothing being held back.

Castiel was a lot of things, and happy was defiantly one of them.


	5. Day Five: Kissing

Their first kiss was urgent.

It was after a hunt, and Dean had almost lost Cas to a group of vamps. He was newly human, so healing himself was out of the question. And a very frantic Dean knew that all too well. 

Looking back on it, the events of that night seemed to happen in flashes:

Hunting. Vamps. Killing. More Vamps. Fighting. Less Vamps. Screaming. Castiel. Running. Bleeding. Crying. Screaming. Calling. Healing. Kissing. Sm- wait, Kissing?

It happened just like that. So fast, mixed up in the flashes of the evening that Dean had to sit back and try to remember exactly how it happened and…ah. Now it was coming back to him.

"You stay with me! Don’t you dare close your eyes!" Dean was breathing heavy, carrying the injured ex-angel in his arms and out to the car while Sam finished up inside, "We’re gonna get you healed. You can’t close you eyes!"

"It h-hurts." Castiel coughed, again. His once intense and bright blue eyes turned grey and he was slipping, "Dean, I-"

"No, no. No way we’re saying goodbye. You’re not leaving me, Cas. Not again." He placed Castiel on the ground and propped his uper body up against the car, "I need you to promise me that you’ll stay here okay? Don’t let them take you away from me."

"Dean." Castiels voice was strong for a second and he used every ounce of strength in him to grab the hunters arm, "What if I do go? What if I leave without telling you how I feel, again?"

Dean knew how he felt. Hell, the fucking grass knew how Castiel felt towards him. But he needed to say it and Dean needed to hear it. It was that simple, really.

But Dean being…Dean, shushed him instead, “You’re gonna be okay. I wont let you go.”

The ride to the hospital was the worst, but Dean kept his promise and continued to talk to Cas in order to keep him awake, and held pressure against the gash in his neck. Once they arrived, Dean couldn’t get Cas in there quick enough. They wouldn’t let him go back to the operating room with him, and after assurance from Sam, Dean reluctantly stayed back and paced the waiting room.

Two hours.Two hours and twenty-three minutes. But who was counting, right? The doctor finally came into the room with an expressionless look on his face, and Dean swore his heart stopped beating until he said, “Castiel is doing fine.” And Dean also swore he almost knocked the poor guy over in and embrace of “Thank you’s”.

He rushed into the room Cas was staying in and felt his heart begin to beat again when the ex-angel’s bright blue eyes met his, “Hello Dean.”

And then came the kiss. Dean rushed to the bedside, not a care in the world that Sam was just behind him, and pressed his lips firmly on Cas’. It began quite rough, but they both softened into it, and it was wonderful. Dean could feel Castiel smile as he softly bit his bottom lip, begging for entrance, and allowing his tongue to enter Cas’ hot mouth. It was heated then, and Dean would have gone on forever, but Sam must have been clearing his throat for an hour now. So he pulled away.

And that’s how it happened. It was so clear in his mind now, as he lay in his bed after returning from the hospital, how urgent that kiss really was. He hesitated and stood, making a final decision in his head and made his way to the room across from his.

"Dean?" Cas’ voice was weak, it was his first day back after three days in an unfamiliar room, and neither had addressed what had been on both of their minds.

Their second kiss was mutual.

After standing there, Dean outside of the room and Cas in the doorway, with their eyes never once leaving the others, they both stepped into it. No one kissed the other one first, it happened all at once. It was beautiful and heated faster than the first kiss, and Dean suddenly found himself on the inside of Castiels room with the door closed behind him. He reminded himself to be careful as Cas was still healing, but the ex-angel wanted to hold nothing back. And Dean was more than okay with that.

They kissed all night, on the lips, the cheeks, the chest, the neck, anywhere and everywhere it was possible. And they fell asleep in each others arms.

And their last kiss? Well, that was far from anytime soon.


	6. Day Six: Wearing Each others Clothes.

"I can’t believe that happened." Castiel Novak couldn’t help the smile that spread across his entire face as he hid it with the covers of the bed he lay in, "That did happen, right?”

"I hope so. Otherwise, that was one amazing, kinky dream, that I’m going to have to explain to you when I wake up." Dean Winchester, Castiel’s college roommate, grinned and propped himself up next to the blue eyed boy, "You have an amazing smile."

Castiel blushed and tried to bury himself deeper behind the covers, “Stop.”

"I mean it, Cas." Dean pulled the sheets away, "And when you blush too. It’s-"

"Dean." Cas giggled, "Shut up." He pulled the boy close to him and sunk their lips together, still hoping that this was all real and it not a hallucination. After all, he’s been in love with the guy for three years now, since they first met, and nothing would break his heart more than the realization that what just happen didn’t indeed happen.

"Need to get to class." Dean broke Cas from his thoughts and smiled against his lips, "I wish we could stay here all day, but I need the notes for next weeks test."

Castiel pouted, but nodded his head, “Yeah, I guess I should get started on my art project anyway.” When Dean pulled away from him, an instant empty feeling surrounded Castiels body. A feeling he didn’t know was there until Dean had filled it last night with their first kiss.

He sighed and watched as Dean began to cover his naked body, so he began to cover his own, “So what gave it away?”

"Huh?" Dean was searching for a shirt, the room was still dim from the sun only just rising.

"That…I liked you." Castiel had caught Dean’s attention now, and fidgeted with the shirt he held in his hands, "I mean, you walked through the door and you just kissed me. I figured, after realizing you weren’t drunk, that you must have known. That, or you’re a very confident person.”

Dean let out a laugh, the crinkles near his eyes vibrant as he stepped forward, “I am pretty damn confident, Cas.” He cupped Castiels face, “But, I’ve known for a while now. I kind of heard you talking to Charlie on the phone when you thought I was asleep one night.”

Castiel blushed.

"But I’m happy I did because, well, after that I started to think about you as more than a roommate. And the reason I waited to kiss you was because I wanted to make sure what I was feeling was real. I didnt want to hurt you, Cas." He smiled softly, "Then I came in last night and saw you drawing with your hair messy and your glasses falling off your nose and -I realized- that I hadn’t felt so much at home than I did in that moment in so long. And it was because of you."

It took a few seconds for Cas to respond, because he couldn’t find anything to say, “I-You…Dean, do you practice what you’re going to say before you say it?”

Dean laughed and pecked Castiels lips, drawing away once again to pick up a shirt that lay on the floor, “Sometimes.”

Castiel grinned and pulled his own shirt over his head, but stopped and looked down on it when it felt slightly big on him, “Dean, I think-” He looked up and saw that Dean was frowning down at his own shirt, which was a tad too small, “We’re wearing each others shirts.”

"Oh." Dean looked up and studied the AC/DC shirt that hung loosely on Cas’ body. He felt his cheeks burn and his stomach flip, "You’re…that’s my shirt."

"I can- I can take it off-"

"No!" Dean shook his head and returned back into the empty space that was once between them, "God, no. You look so…you look good in my shirt, Cas."

Before any more words could be spoken, they were kissing. Dean was heating it up fast, not that Castiel minded, and pushed him against the bed so that he could climb on top of him and explore his neck with his lips.

"Y-You need.." Cas moaned lightly as Dean nibbled his collar bone, "-to get to class."

"Benny can take notes for me." Dean decided in between kisses, "I just want you right now.”

Castiel heard enough, and used the strength in him to flip Dean over so that he was now straddling him and looking into his green eyes, “Okay. But its my turn to make your cheeks go red.”

Dean bit his lip as Cas began to kiss his jawline, “You do that already, angel.”

And of course, Castiel blushed.


End file.
